List of Champerty Institutions
Champerty is home to many schools which are divided into academies of the heart, academies of the mind, and academies of the weave. Academy of the Eldritch Knight Martial Teachings of the Eldritch Knight Bardic Colonies True to their wandering nature, Bardic Colonies are nomadic schools that travel Champerty's regions, rarely crossing paths with each other. While many bards remain in Champerty, Galik at the time was still considered the bardic center of the realm, and most bards migrate on various vessels called "Boats of Braggadocio" or bobs. Bobs are scheduled to leave most coastal Champert cities every month, with a larger fleet scheduled to arrive and depart around the commencement days of the various schools. Each colony is listed alongside notable staff and alumni of the school. Blardic Arts (Swords) * 50 Centaur * Kid Vrock * Dash DMC College of Thrones (Lore) * REO Speed Dragon * My Alchemical Romance * Blink 182 Presley's School for Gifted Bards (Glamour) * Elvish Presley * The Minstrel Formerly Known as Duke * The Pixie Chicks School of Rock (Valor) * Fallout Dwarf * MC WarHammer * Bjorn TwoRock (Dwarf) * Armor Class/Difficulty Class The School for Scoundrels (Satire) * They Are Definitely Giants * Chuck Goodberry * Gene Summons The Vampire Academy (Whispers) * Lady Gargoyle * Marilith Manson * Anvil Lavigne Corpsus Callosum Academy Often called the Corpsus Academy, '''Corpsus 'was the largest and most prolific of the many academies, monasteries, and schools of the kingdom formerly known as Champarty. The Corpsus academy taught various disciplines of mystical arts, originally starting with Wu Jen, taught personally by WebWeaver, and eventually branching out to several other orders. The Academy was known for flaunting ''the ability to teach those who have no psionic prowess the art of mental manipulations. Notable staff and alumni are listed below each order. Order of the Avatar Order of the Awakened * Niebelung Order of the Immortal Order of the Wu Jen * WebWeaver Drȳcræft Drīfan University of Magicks The School of Abjuration The School of Divination The School of Conjuration The School of Enchantment The School of Evocation The School of Illusion The School of Transmutation Gúl Archerui Martial Teachings of the Arcane Archer Hard Edge'cation Way of the Kensai Martial Teachings of the Eldritch Knight The Hunter's Arts and Crafts of Killing (HACK) Rangers of the Hunt Rangers of the Beast Mind Masters Roguish Masterminding Monasteries of Air, Fire, Water, and Earth Way of the Four Elements Sorcery of the Stone Neuropupil's Mystic Arts Order of the Nomad Order of the Immortal Scua's School of Shades (SSS) Known by some of its students as "The School of Sneaky Stuff" (a backronym of the triple S), Scua's school operates off of the map, entirely underneath the mountains of Champerty in caves where no light can naturally reach. Sorcery of the Shadows * Julian McFlair Way of the Shadow Rangers of the Gloom Stalking Soul Seekers Way of the Sun Soul Sun Fu Monastery Way of the Sun Soul Temple of the Sword Way of the Kensai Temple of the Tempest Sorcery of the Storm Sorcery of the Sea Wartime Affairs and Drafting schools (WAD) The School of War Magic The Order of the Soul Blade Martial Teachings of the Eldritch Knight